The Scent Of Life
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: after naraku is dead Kagome returns home for a rest.But when she returns there's something odd about her and Inuyasha can smell it!
1. The Well

there fight with evil was over the jewel was gone gone,Kagomes duty's were over.She told Inuyasha she would be gone 10 days to see her family and to tell them that's she would be staying with inuyasha if that is what he wanted.When she did not return the 10th day he jumped into the well '_so she_ _is having to much fun with her break' _but when he jumped in nothing happen '_what is going on?'_Inuyasha returned to the village were Sango and Miroku were waiting with Lady Kaede "Where is Kagome?" asked Kaede

"the well...wont work"

"I feared this would happen" Kaede said as she put her hands behind her back

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE AFRAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN" Inuyasha yelled

"Her duty is over Inuyasha" she said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" he yelled again holding out his fist

"What would you have done if you knew it would happen?" sango asked

'I would not have let her go!' Inuyasha said gripping his fist tighter

"Inuyasha what reason would Kagome have for staying?" Kaede ask, knowing all well the answer

'_she..she said she would always be by me...I thought...i was wrong'_

"I..I dont know" Inuyasha said as he walked away leaving them behind

Shippo jumped and down " that Idiot! why cant he say what he means!"

He stood looking out,thinking about she was doing. "Kagome!!" he screamed

**back in kagomes time**

**"**by everyone see you soon" Kagome had alot pack tho she didn't know how long she would stay, now that everthing was done..what reason did she really have for stayin "Well here we go!" she said as she jumped in...but nothing _what! nothing happened _she climbed back out and jumped back in but nothing.Over and over she jumped. "Kagome I thought you were going back" her grandfather asked as he walked by "I...I cant" she turned and ran to him crying

"Oh Kagome...whats the matter"

"The well had stopped working"

her grandfather put her to bed and told her to try again tomorrow..and she did...and didn't it everyday in till. Kagome was alone,but not alone she had her family...but she miss her friends...Inuyasha.she sat looking at the sacret tree,she pressed her had against it "Inuyasha"

she could swear she heard him call out for her "This is it...I cant take it...Ill try one more time!"

she ran to the well and looked down "Inuyasha..im coming" and she jumped

**back to inuyasha's time**

It had been 6 months and she still had not returned...

Inuyasha was in the middle of fighting another evil demon that was bothering the village when in the middle of the battle he stoped _'that smell...could it be?'_

Inuyasha fled the seen as fast as he could "HAHA scared are we half demon" the evil demon yelled

"Inuyasha!!" Miroku yelled '_what a bother'_"SACRED SUDRA'S" and with that the demon was gone and Miroku followed after Inuyasha

Inuyasha came to the well and there she was sitting on the edge "Ka..kagome?"

she turned and stood "Inuyasha"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled her to him and hugged her "I thought I'd never see you again"

"Im here now"

"Kagome! your back" Miroku said happy to see her

"yes"

"Kagome what happened" Inuyasha ask still holding her

"I dont know...the well...it..it stopped working"

"Will have to speak to Kaede about it" Inuyasha said looking down at her

that night Inuyasha and Kagome spent the night alone "Kagome...are you..here to stay?"

"that is what you want...right?"

"well yes...there are still things to do"

"What do you mean there still things to do!...thats the only reason you want me to stay!"

"No you idiot if you would shut up for a minute"

"inuyasha sit!"

Kagome smiled as she sat near the fire "Kagome what was that for" Inuyasha yelled as he stood over her.Kagome patted the floor next to her for him to sit and he did. Kagome leaned on him and they sat for awhile without speaking...just happy they were together

"Kagome...you will all ways be by me right? fighting or not fighting?"

"yes...if you will let me"

"Id like that"

they soon found themselves searching each other's eyes looking for something that could not say

"ka..kagome"

"inuyasha?"


	2. Not Saying A Word

OH IM SOO HAPPY YOU LIKE

I hope I wrote this well its late and im sleepy but could not keep you waiting as I will be gone till sunday night.

THANKS TO THE PPL WHO WROTE REVIEWS. tear I LOVE YOU ALL!!

* * *

Two things could happen at this point. One they would look at each other and then look away and blush...or...she could make a move knowing full well it would not be him.

"Kagome...i

Before he could finsh his sentence she had leaned over balancing with one hand a kissed him.It look like two young kids having there first play ground kiss.So sweet and soft.He didn't move.When she leaned back there eyes were still locked

_I .. cant belive i just did that! whats going to happen now? well he could reject me and and I can just go home...or he wont and I can stay. _

Inuyasha had a look on his face she had never seen before.

_A kiss...she..just kissed me...so warm_

the silence was becoming alittle odd and Kagome started to look away

"Don't...Don't look away"

Kagome didn't know what was coming over her...tears began to form.Inuyasha sat on his knees and grabbed her hands and pulled her up on her knees. He nuzzled her neck,smelling her. She wanted to giggle but now was hardly the time.She felt a chill go up her back,Inuyasha bit down...it hurt..the pain..but at the same time her body became inflamed,this heat,she loved it. He removed his teeth from her neck and With one swipe of his claws her shirt was torn to shred and fell softly to the floor,like cherry blossoms falling from there tree. The light from the fire could see shadows of a man standing and removing his cloths slowly and and a hand reaching out for the girl still on here knees.Inuyasha brought her up to stand and held her close,there bodys touching and he hugged her tight. He wanted this to go slow and last forever. Soon she felt his claws slowly going down her sides and then it reached her skirt.It to fell victim to his claws and it also fell to the ground.He then lifted her face to meet his and he forced a kiss on her lips, so hard..but so warm.Kagome threw her arms around him.He broke the kiss and picked her up and walk a few step and laid her down near the fire, as if there body heat was not going to be enough.Her hair laid ever which way and she laid with her knees touching,a little shy.He smirked at her.

_silly girl_

_His_ animal instincts took over.He was on all fours and was leaning over her,His strong leg pushed her legs apart.Kagome bit her lip and this did not go unnoticed.He leaned in and started Nuzzling her neck,She was glad to because her face was becoming blushed from the feel of his hardness touching her. Soon he could feel her body telling him it was time as she became wet.Tho he could smell how aroused she was.It was at that point he was glad she could not smell him...because he was more aroused.He soon pushed...slowly pushed in,stopping for a second before sliding all the way in.She arched her back and let out a soft moan,Inuyasha smiled, oh he loved that sound and wanted to hear more.With ever thrust he put in her, he would grunt and and she would moan. Shes was scratching his back and he was kissing her breast,teasing them.There pace became strong but still slow,and as he came close he tossed his head back and she arched her back.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered and then they released together and he grunted and growled with approval.he laid down on his side and pulled her close, he was still inside her and planned to keep it that way.His eyes were closed as were hers,Just feeling each others breath,each others heat.

"Inuaysha"Kagome said as she fell asleep and he just moaned as he to fell asleep.

still inside her and still holding on to each other tight.


	3. Im Going With You

I know these chapters are short,im sorry.

* * *

the morning came to soon.Kagome didn't want to get up. She felt great,she started to blush when she thought about what happened the night before.Speaking of which she took note that Inuyasha was not beside her. She got dressed and walked outside to find it raining and windy. She stretched and gathered her things. She felt so good.

_"I need to go home again,I didn't even tell them goodbye"_

"what are you thinking about" She jumped at the sound of his voice

she looked over and saw him walking to her,soaking wet from the rain. "Inuyasha..what are you doing walking in the rain?"

"you answer me first...what are you thinking about?"

Kagome started to blush. Inuyasha had thought that maybe she regretted being with him but when he saw her blush he knew she didn't not. "Oh...um...I

he didn't let her finishes.He grabbed her wrist and and pulled her to his wet body and kissed her.He knew he loved her but after last night his passion burned. After he broke the kiss that left her blushing more she asked him again.

"Inuyasha...why are you walking in the rain?"

"I just wanted to " he said as he looked to the sky. "oh..ok...Inuyasha I need to go home,I want to gather some more things..I didnt even tell my mom bye"

Inuyasha held tight to her arms and looked down to the ground "I cant let you do that Kagome"

"Do what?"

"Go back"

"Why on earth not?" Getting a little mad

"Because...because im afraid you wont be able to get back again...I cant...I cant go threw with that again" almost like he was yelling and gritting his teeth at the same time.

"Inuyasha" Kagome put her head on his chest and he held her. She didn't know what to say to him. But she still wanted to go back,she needed to,but his words scared her to,what if she could not get back?

"If you still want to go,im going with you...if the well stops working at least i'll be there with you"

Kagome sighed...that didn't sound so bad.

"Ok Inuyasha"

--

They said there goodbye to Miroku and Sango and kaede,telling them about how this might be there last time seeing them. They were all a little shocked that Inuyasah was going with her,but then again not.

Soon hand in hand Kagome and Inuyasha made there way to the well. They both looked down and then turned to there friends,and with a long we love you smile and a wave of there hands they jumped in.

* * *

OHHH!! NO THIS IS NOT THE END!! more to come!


	4. Inuyasha And Kagome Down The Well

_last time..._

_Soon hand in hand Kagome and Inuyasha made there way to the well. They both looked down and then turned to there friends,and with a long we love you smile and a wave of there hands they jumped in_

--

It happen so fast,the blue light was so bright and the force was so strong in knocked both of them out.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...inuyasha!!"

He opened his eye and looked up,what he saw made his heart jump in his chest, it was...

Miroku,Shippo and Sango...he was still in his time. He looked to his side and she was not there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed

He jumped out of the well like the fire of all seven hells were at his feet. All his friends fell back on the butts and just looked at him. He was panting and very very mad.

"Inuyasah?" Miroku asked his name,didn't state it.

"What is going on" Inuyasha asked...they all knew he was asking himself so they did not respond to time.

Inuyasah wanted to kill something, he never thought that the well would rejected him,it never crossed his mind. He fell to his Knees and pounded the ground with hisi fist.

Miroku just stood over him feeling for his friend..go figure when he finally showed his feelings this would happen. Sango held onto Shippo and they were looking down the well.

"Maybe it would be like last time...maybe she will come back" Shippo stated

"Maybe shippo, maybe" Sango told him as she rubbed his head

Inuyasah got up and turned around

"Well I tell you one thing...one time...if she comes back...I'M DESTROYING THAT DAMN WELL...FOR GOOD!" and with that he ran off...leaving his friends. He wanted to be alone. He was not cold like his brother but he to like to keep his feelings to himself,or with that one he is sharing his feelings with.

He found himself ontop of a high tree,the wind blowing in his hair, her scent...faint but he could still smell it.

--

Kagome woke up at the bottom of the well.

"Oh yeah...I'm home" She said softy as she looked up

She noticed that Inuyasha was not with her. "Inuyasha are you up there"

no response,so she climed out of the well and looked around..there was no sign of him. She soon ran inside looking for him,her mother asked over and over what she was looking for.

"Inuyasha..were is inuyasha?"

"What are you talking about sis...he is not here"

"No...no...it could not be!"

She ran back outside and into the shrine with the well,jumped past the stairs and into the well. Nothing.

"Inu..yasha...inuyasha...INUYASHA" tears invading her face.


	5. Stupid

**INCHES CLOSER TO READERS "ahm,someone demanded that I finish the story"**

**THROWS THE NEW CHAPTER AT READERS AND RUNS...**

**"hahaha cant catch me!! see ya"**

--

The first week that had past was bad,Shippo watched as Inuyasha past back and forth in front of the well,trying it ever hour.

Miroku and Sango sat near watching as well, Miroku had to of sighed at least 100 times and his restless hand kept groping Sango's behind which could explain his now very red cheek. But to him well worth it.

The 2nd week Inuyasha kept to himself, and snapped at anyone and everyone. Miroku and Sango were getting restless,that is in till the monk asked some passing women is they would like to bare his children,which sango didn't like and put him in his place. He told her he was just trying to pas thet time...she told him to find another way other than being a pervert.

Now it was the 3rd week

Inuyasha was alone by the well,he kicked it a couple of times and called in stupid...after trying to jump in a few times he yelled at it that he would destroy it with the wind scar if it didn't do as he said. He sighed a heavy sigh and sat like a dog and kicked dirt into it 'huffing' while kicking the dirt in.

"Stupid Kagome...stupid, stupid Kagome

"Who you calling stupid...stupid"

Inuyasha turned around andthere was Kagome, holding her upper body over the well with dirt all in her hair from when he had kicked it in.

"Ka...kagome" he looked at her wide eyed

"yes..its me...do you think you could help me out of here"

Inuyasha jumped up and pulled her up and into his arms...

"Inuyasha"

He just held her. He pulled back and looked at her and the sniffed..

"Inuyasha what are you doing!!"

"You smell different"

"GRRR INUYASHA"

"Never mind ,never mind...come on we have to tell the others your hear!"

"Right" she said with a smile

On the way he told her about how Miroku kept getting in trouble with sango,and how shippo was sooo worried that she would never come back. He didn't however tell her about how worried he was,he didn't have to,she knew.

"Sango,Shippo,Miroku guess who is here!" Inuyasha called with Kagome's hand in his hand...dragging her as he ran into the village

--

**OK THERE YOU GO...MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**no this is not the end.**

**RUNS IN FEAR AGAIN**


	6. WELCOME BACK KAGOME!

last time...

"_Sango,Shippo,Miroku guess who is here!" Inuyasha called with Kagome's hand in his hand...dragging her as he ran into the village._

--

Kaede was the first the hear Inuyasah yelling and came from her hut.

"Inuyasha what are ye yelling about"

Her eyes widen at the site of poor Kagome being dragged behind Inuyasha

"Oh child Ye have returned" A soft smile creeping on the old woman's face. Inuyasha came to stop in front of Kaede.

"Come child let me have a good look at ye"

Kagome giggled,that was on of the first things Kaede ever said to her when they frist met when she first came to there time. Kaede looked at Kagome,making sure it was her. She was still looking over her when Miroku came out "Inuyasha..is everything...Oh Kagome you have returned!!" he said and with that Shippo came running out and pounced on Kagome,she giggled and hugged him tight. Sango also came out side and with a soft voice

"Oh Kagome,thank Kami you have come back to us" she said as she grabbed Miroku's arm. As everyone was going on and on,kaede was narrowing her eye's at kagome,something was off,or not off...different.

_there is something different about the child...there's as a odd glow about her...ill have to keep my eye on her._

After everyone got there fill of hugging her,Miroku stepped forward

"Are you hear to stay Kagome?"

She gave a soft smile "Yes Miroku...I'm not going back"

They all had a sigh of relief,even tho if she did try to go back they would all lunge at her and hold her down,that they came to agree apon.They spent the rest of the day talking and joking.Mirokus hand found its way more than once of both Kagomes and Sango's butt,but the girls just giggled. It was not to long before someone showed up to anger Inuyasa. Kagomes hands found themselves being held.

"Kagome my love...you had your wake back to me" Her cheeks turned red.

"Wolf!" Inuyasha growled

"Oh...hey mutt face,thanks for watching over my woman till I got here"

Miroku and Sango rolled there eyes,they knew what was to come.

Inuyasha moved in-between Kouga and Kagome. "You've seen Kagome, now go away wolf boy"

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by this shirt "Yeah and I plan on seeing alot more here,cuz shes coming with me!"

Kagome sighed a heavy sigh, then the two men found themselves rolling on the ground,kicking biting, yelling and making a ball of dust everywhere they rolled.

"Yes loves me!" Kouga said

"No,she loves me!" Inuyasha said

"Come on guy I love both of you" Kagome said with a smile, she knew it would get there attention. It did. They both stopped,Inuyasha's foot was on Kouga's cheek,and Kouga held both of Inuyasha wrist,and his foot was on inuyasha stomach. They blinked and looked at Kagome. Kouga jumped of from Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's hands. "I knew you loved me Kagome,tho you could have broken it to Inuyasha a little easier"

Inuyasha growled "SHE SAID SHE LOVE ME TO,OR DID YOU MISS THAT PART"

"Well Kagome,Iv got to go tell the other wolfs tribes that I will soon have a mate,that you have confessed your love for me...Ill be back to get you soon!" He waved and before he took off he looked at Miroku and Sango "Well congrats Monk...seems you finally got you woman...naught,naught monk and slayer" and with that he made his way. Miroku and Sango looked at each other lost "What does he mean naughty" Shippo asked. No one answered. Inuyasha sniffed around Miroku and Sango and then backed away."What did that wolf mean?"

"I have no Idea" Miroku said

"I think he thinks you and sango...ahm" Kagome said with a big smile and really red cheeks

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said

Miroku waved his hands back and forth and Sango went to her feet and made a fist "NOT ON HIS LIFE!!" Sango said with blush on her cheeks.

Miroku stopped waving his hand and looked to Sango

"Sango my love, you've broken my heart,don't deny you love for me"

Sango glared at him "MONK!!"

Kagome giggled "So...I guess Kouga was wrong?"

"YES!" Sango said looking at her friend.

"Ok,ok" Kagome said, she knew that it was only a matter of time before Miroku would woo Sango for real. She then turned to Inuyasha, he was standing with his arms folded and his face a inch or two from her. "Why did you have to go and tell him you loved him to,you know he is not going to let you forget that Kagome" He said

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said turning from him.

"hey come back here im not done with you"

In the back ground Miroku was about to grope Sango,Shippo was trying to pull Mirokus hand away,but could not and you could hear a big fat

**'slap'**

all in all it was a great welcome back. She smiled,she was happy and could not wait to see what tomorrow would bring,things were bound to happen,good or bad...and she would be ready, at least she thought she would be.

* * *

**well I hope yall like this chap,I had fun writing it...no its not the end...more to come!!**


	7. Sesshomaru Words Hit Hard

**im sorry if you dont like this chap, I'm not to happy with the start of it,but I think the end of this chap came out nice!!**

5 nice weeks had past since she came back. Five nice weeks of Miroku groping Sango. Five nice weeks of Inuyasha purring in his sleep. 5 nice weeks of Shippo playing like a child should,demon or not.

Kagome and Inuyasha had grown close,tho he had not mated with her yet and they had not had...relations since the last time. She didn't really have that on her mind anyway. Being close to him was all she asked. They were making there way into a village when the hot sun started taking it's toll on Kagome. She felt so tired and sick.

"What wrong kagome" asked Sango

"Its just the heat I'm fine"

"We are almost at the village" Miroku stated

"Here Kagome get on my back"

"Thanks Inuyasha" and she got on.

They got to the Village and miroku...did his thing,earning them food and a place to sleep and a few slaps from Sango for asking many of the woman if they would like to bare his children. When they sat down to eat Kagome felt more sick.

"I don't think I'm that hungry" she said looking at the food in front of her "I think I'll go go to bed"

They all watched as she left the room. "You think this heat is getting to her that bad?" Sango asked

They all shrugged there shoulders and ate.

The next day Kagome felt better,the sleep was nice. Kagome stretched and when she looked down Shippo was staring at her.

"what is it Shippo"

"You smell"

Kagome could not believe he just said that. She sniffed her arm and then looked at him "I do not!!"

"Yes you do"

"Shippo that's not very nice!" Sango said making her way to them.

"I didn't mean for it to sound mean"

Sango stood by Kagome "She does not smell to me"

"No no no...I mean her scent smells"

The girls were lost. "Shippo...what are you talking about"

Shippo went and jumped into Kagome's arms and stuck his nose in her face.

"Shippo!" she said in a 'getting on to you tone'

"Uh...must be all the demon's we came in contact with...you smell like one"

"I smell like a demon" she said in a 'gee thanks tone'

Shippo jumped down "you know Kagome not all demons smell bad you know...take me...I smell cute!" Shippo said

"Yeah...thanks...but I think I'll go take a bath...Sango care to join me?"

"Oh yes sounds great"

--

later that day they were walking down a small dirt road,in joying the nice cool wind. Kagome was walking behind Inuyasha,shippo on Inuyasha's head and Sango and Miroku were side by side. Kagome was looking around when a flash went by her.Inuyasha went to his fighting stance and Sango clutched her weapon. Before any of them knew it Sesshomaru was a few feet away fighting another male demon. There sword's clashed and there eyes locked. Inuyasha growled and put his hand out stopping Kagome from walking .Inuyasha watched a moment before taking out his sword.

"Stay back half breed" His brother called...not taking his eyes off the evil demon in front of him.

"Not a chance Sesshomaru...you can across my path..now I'm going to fight"

"Good I'll be able to kill both you brothers and take both swords..what a great day this is for me" The man said. He was tall had black hair,black eyes,black strips on his face and black nails,but her himself was white as snow.

"Oh shut up and fight me" Inuyasha yelled

Sesshomaru growled "Stay out of my way Inuyasha"

"you stay right there,that way I can kill both of you at the same time...WIND SCAR"

Sesshomaru dodge the attack with great care,but so did the other guy. "Damn" Inuyasha said out loud

"Are you finished Inuyasha?" sesshomaru asked

"Shut up you bastard"

"Seems I wont have to kill either of you...seems you will kill each other off for me" The man said with his arms crossed. That's when a arrow went across him,taking off some of his black hair. The man looked up to see Kagome on kirara.

"KAGOME you idiot" Inuyasha called then looked at the man who was looking at her.

"LOOK AT ME...WIND SCAR" He sent the flash and did not see the man send a blast to kirara,knocking Kagome off the cat that was flying in the air.

Kagoem screamed and waited to feel the earth below her. She heard her friends call her name,minus inuyasha who was sending out his wind scar. But then someone grabbed her bridal style, she prayed to Kami it was not the man trying to kidnap her. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru...and he was looking back down at her with a stern cold eye.

"Foolish woman...do wish to die that bad?"

"Sesshaomru?

Sesshomaru looked at her,this time...it was a a questioning look,as if he were trying to figure something out.

He had not lowered to the ground yet,he still looking at her.

"How is this possible" He said it out loud but to himself

"What? hu? I don't mean to be rude Sesshomaru...but could you put be down?

_who is this woman..._

Sesshomaru landed still holding Kagome.

"You can put her down Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha called

"Stupid half breed,do not be angry at me because you can not protect her!"

The evil man still standing there,thinking all of this was a bit odd,hoping the two would just kill each other so he would not have to.

"Yeah...since when do you care if she protected anyway...put.her.down"

"Since she bares a full breed"

As he said that he pulled out his sword to looked at the evil man "It is time you parish...DRAGON STRIKE" and with a powerful surge of energy...the men was gone,dead. Kagome push her face into sesshomaru chest hoping not to get hurt,hoping he will not kill her either for placing her face so close to him. Sesshomaru put his sword back in place and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...If you fail to protected her...I will kill you" Then head handed over Kagome to him and turned around and started to walked away. Everyone was in shock. Kagome jumped from Inuyasha arm and ran to Sesshoamru and stood in front of him.He stopped,his arms crossed.

"Sesshomaru...what do you mean...since bare a full breed"

"woman...you are with child" With that he stepped around her and walked away, leaving them all. Another 2 shocks for the group

1.she was with child.

2.Sesshomaru...walked around her instead of making her move.

Kagome was in pure shock. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha who's mouth was opened wide in shock. Miroku hit Inuyasha in the arm with his fist "Well Inuyasha...seems one of us has been having to much fun...you naughty dog"

Inuyasha growled "Monk" He said gritting his teeth.

**oh did I leave you hanging?...im sooo sorry!!**

**runs**


	8. The Scent Of Life

_last time..._

_Kagome was in pure shock. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha who's mouth was opened wide in shock. Miroku hit Inuyasha in the arm with his fist "Well Inuyasha...seems one of us has been having to much fun...you naughty dog"_

_Inuyasha growled "Monk" He said gritting his teeth_

_--_

Kagome didn't move...not one inch...not one.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku's hand from his shoulder and walked to Kagome, a stomp in his feet. He stood in front of her, arms cross and looked at her as if he were tying to figure out something. He started jumping all around her, '**sniff' **She still had not moved...

**'sniff sniff'**

She was not even there, she was in her own little world. Her eyes never blinked.

**'sniff...sniff sniff'**

Sango and the other just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Shippo was looking at Inuyasah funny like. "Hey Miroku...do you think its wise...for Inuyasha to be sniffing her like that" Shippo asked

"Probley not" He answer

_I'm...I'm pregnant...with child...full demon...a pup...my pup...INUYASHA PUP! _

That's when she snapped out of the trance she had been in.

**"SNIFFFFFFF'**

" INUYASHA SIT BOY!!"

Everyone flinched as Inuyasha kissed dirt. "ERRRR KAGOME!!" inuyasha yelled from his pit.

"STOP SNIFFING ME!" she yelled back, looking down at him, but soon he jumped out and was standing in front of her again.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO SNIFF OUR PUP!" He said yelling back at her. She took in a deep breath and stepped one foot back. _oh...oh yeah...the baby..._

The scent he was smelling, was one he liked...for it was...without a doubt...the scent of life.

"Oh...Inuyasha...I'm

"Stop" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He embraced her and she leaned into him. Neither one of the saying one more word. Sango sighed and put her hand together and put them to her cheek and smiled really big..."ah...love is in the air" she said, as if she were day dreaming.

"Come Sango..come into my arms!" Miroku held at his arms to her

Sango came out of her day dream and looked at the monk "Hu? what?"

"Come...you will bare my child right away" He said with a big fat grin on his face.

She turned bright RED "MONK!!" she yelled at him and he started running with her chasing him "Now, now Sango...I was just trying to help." He pleaded

"HOWS THAT HELPING MONK!" she called throwing her weapon at him.

He ducked and fell to the ground "I just didn't want you to be left out..that all, after all we don't want poor kagome to be pregnant all by herself do we?" He said pleading again, now on his back scooting away from the woman who was approaching him with her hands on her hips.

" DID YOU HAVE TO SAY ALL THAT OUT LOUD!!" Sango yelled as she claimed her weapon and bought it down on Miroku hard, really hard, really really hard. But as she walked away Miroku smiled, he had noticed that she had not dismissed the idea...and he was beginning to feel as he were going to get lucky.

Once Miroku came out of his beating he joined Shippo and Sango. Inuyasha and pulled away from Kagome and they were looking at each other. Kagome didn't know how to feel...she was scared...happy, sad...a little of everything...and she could not help be wounder if Inuyasha was mad at her...she wanted to know how he felt...but she was to afraid to ask.

Inuyasha...Inuyasha was at a lost for words to...he being a father had never crossed his mind...not once in his whole life...he was going to have a pup...a pup with Kagome. He never had his father...so this whole father son thing worried him a bit...what if he was not a good father...what if he didn't know how to be a father. What if...what is she was afraid he would be a bad father...would she run away? would she take his pup away from him.. He was scared.

"Inuyasha" she said in a whisper

"Yes Kagome" In his almost worried tone

She didn't say anything more...she just placed her hand on her flat tummy. Inuyasha looked down when he saw her hand moved to her tummy. He stepped to her and placed his hand on top of the hand she had placed on her tummy..wanting to be in the moment with her. When his hand touched her's she looked up at him and he with his head tilted to the side looked at her...with soft quite eyes.

--

OK PPL THERE YOU GO!!

alot of ppl want to know about how the baby is full blood...I will get to that part. sorry about the last chapter..I did see alot of mistakes. sorry.


	9. Kaede's Words

"Inuyasha I can walk"

"No"

he was running with his speed, her bridle style in his arms. Miroku,Sango and Shippo had gone ahead..leaving the couple to themselves. But now they were following...it would seem the group had questions for Kaede.

"Kaede" Sango called as she ran up.

She did not come out of her hut.

"Lady Kaede" Miroku called as he to ran up

Kaede then came from her hut

"I children why in such a rush!" as asked looking at the now panting Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Kaede saw a flash of red go by and into her hut.

"Inuyasha? she asked

As soon as she did another flash of red, yep it was inuyasha. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Lady pant Kagome pant- cut off Miroku was

"She is pant- Sango could not finish.

Flash of red again.

"Inuyasha" the old woman called in her sing song voice. He poked his head out the hut.

"come here inuyasha" again in a sing song voice. He walked to her and looked at her...it would seem he was not all there.

"Care to tell this old woman what is going on? and where is Kagome"

"Oh yeah...she in the hut'

"I see..and is she alright?" she asked as if she were talking to a child, which...she almost was! LMAO.

"Yeah she just pregnant" he said it like it was no big deal. Kaede's eyes widen...she had thought the girl was..but what shocked her is they way Inuyasha said it.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled

"What...she is"

"We know that stupid" Shippo said.

"Who you callen stupid!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha" old woman, sing song voice.

"What!" he yelled

"Stay focused Inuyasha" she demanded.

"I presume you bring her here for a reason?" The old woman asked.

Oh yeah right...pup, full demon, half breed father...human mother..yeah that didn't add up.

"Oh yeah...the pup is a full breed" There again as if it was no big deal...but it was, and Kaede knew now why he was talking like that...pride, he was proud.

"Full breed you say" she stated.

"Yes...Sesshomaru told us" Miroku cut in.

"Sesshaomru!" Kaede was shocked.

"Yes...he saved kagome and told inuyasha that he had better protected her...because she was pupped and that it was full breed" Miroku added.

"I don't see why that basterd cares" Inuyasha said as he folded his arms.

"You do not?" Kaede said, she knew why...

"What are you talking about" Inuyasha asked.

"He is protecting her and warning you because the pup she carries is full breed"

"Yeah..I know that...we just told you that old hag"

"Inuyasha...he is being that way because if the child lives...he will not longer be the last of his blood line, he will no longer be the last full breed of his kind...his family line will go on"

"So you mean he will protect inuyasha's pup even if he hates inuyasha" Sango asked.

"Yes...and the mother as well...I am guessing he has the up most respect for her now, being the woman who is going to birth to another full breed of his kind...she is in someway the new mother of his breed"

They were all shocked by this news...and wondered if it was true.

"Hey I had a part in this you know!!" Inuyasha yelled...before he thinking..and now he was red and everyone was looking at him.

"Yes...we know child...but Sesshomaru has no use for you" Kaede pointed out.

"Hu? Inuyasha said

"Lady Kaede...what use would he have for Kagome?"

"Well...If Inuyasha were to die...he would take Kagome and the pup in...and maybe..perhaps...try and pup her himself...to keep the line going of course!!"

They all gasp. Inuyasha growling...his brother wouldn't dare!! would he?

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN SO JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!!" Inuyasha yelled...how dare they think like that! Kagome was his!! They all still had there mouths open in shock

"HEY I'M NOT GOING TO DIE THAT EASY...A LITTLE FAITH HERE PLEASE!!"

He was mad, but he had to calm down...he didn't want to wake up his sleeping...his sleeping...wait...mate? he had not made her his mate!! He growled...he didn't like that thought...her not being his mate..he would have to fix that and fix that tonight!

He stormed off not think about the people behind him...or about the question HE was supposed to be asking. They all watched him go.

"Why was he growling like that?" Shippo asked.

Kaede smiled, she knew.

"I child...it was because he just realised kagome is not his mate...he has not made her his mate...but I feel soon he will, he did not like the thought of his brother taking her"

They all smiled , it was sweet. To shippo tho it was sick!

"I feel Inuyasha left to soon...is there something he wanted to ask?" Kaede asked

"Yes...its about the pup" Miroku told her, looking at her with a stern face.

"I...about it being a full breed" she said, knowing all to well that was it. They would wait for him to return and then she would tell him, tell him why his pup was a full breed.

--

I know this chap is choppy...sorry..I have the flu and im doing my best.


	10. Baby's And Daddy's

They all sat by the fire....Inuyasha by himself staring in the flames. They all sat quietly...waiting for Kagome to wake...they were all on edge...they wanted to know.

"I child ye have awaken" Kaede said the girl coming out of the hut. "Hf! bout time" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome didn't pay him any mind as she sat down beside him. "I guess congratulations are in order" The old woman said...making the couple blush and look away.

"Now...there are things ya wish to ask this old woman?"

Inuyasha jumped up and pointed at Kagome "Yeah! why is that thing a full breed"

"Inuyasha sit!"

He went slamming into the earth...the rest of the group could not help but laugh. "Oi what was that for Ka..go..me!"

"It's not a thing!!" She yelled crossing her arm,closing her eyes and sticking her nose in the air. Inuyasha just growled. "Why is the brat a full breed?"

"Inuyasha....SIT!" Again slamming to the ground, this time he jumped right up "Kagome!! quite treating me like dog!!!"

"IT'S NOT A BRAT EITHER!"

"FINE PUP..WHY IS THE PUP A FULL BREED"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled jumping up.

"Umm Kagome....that's what the baby inside you is called"

Kagome was standing front of Inuyasha pulling his ear...she turned to Sango "Hu?"

Sango, Miroku ansd Shippo giggled "Kagome...Inuyasha was right in calling it a pup" Miroku spoke up. Kagome thought about it for a moment "Oh...sorry" She let go of his ear. Inuyasha rubbed his ear and sat down...quick while no one was looking he grabbed Kagome's hand and made her sit...in his lap. Once everyone was looking their way again...he and Kagome blushed "Ok woman out with it" Inuyasha said trying to get the attention to go somewhere else.

"There are many reasons....one your father brother and even you Inuyasha...are strong demons...strong demons with great power. Inuyasha even you as a half breed..you are very strong...when you lose yourself to your demon side...you have great power...you don't have a clue as to what you are doing...but you are strong. Second..Kagome is a very powerful miko..tho she may not show it....combined the great power of the great dog demons offspring with that of a powerful miko....I can see why it came to be as it is...I would not be surprised if ye child has or gains the power that of your brother...or your father Inuyasha"

They all gasp "Strange" Inuyasha said with a doubtful voice "Strange you say Inuyasha...yet the mother of ye child comes from the future...held the jewel in her body..is a miko...and has the protection of ye brother....and ye find it odd?"

She was right...this should not seem as a surprise to any of them. Miroku stood up and stretched "Well I think we will be taking our rest... Miroku grabbed Sango by the arm "See ya later" And he quickly ran away dragging Sango behind him.

---

Kagome wanted to go back to tell her mother...but Inuyasha forbid it...Kagome didn't fight with him about it...she didn't want the well to close on her again. Over the next few months Kagome grew..but she was not the only one....

"What are we going to do with ourwomen" Miroku ask wiping the sweat from his head...they boys were sent off again to find food.

"Hf...you knocked her up Miroku...deal with it" Inuyasha said as he placed the kill on his shoulder. "I'm not complaining my friends" Miroku said with a smile. "Whatever" Inuyasha said as he walked back to camp. Both men smiled when they came to see their women. Kagome was now 5 months pregnant and had nice but small little baby bump. Sango was not but a month behind her...that night.... Miroku had stole her away after hearing why Inuyasha's pup was a full breed....was the night he gave her a child...it was the night he asked if she would bare his child..yet again...but this time she said yes. The girls were laughing..Sango had made little baby booties(sp?)

Miroku looked at them "Uh..Sango my love..why are there 4 booties here?" Pointing to some set off the the side. She giggled "There for Inuyasha's pup" Inuyasha dropped the kill "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR MY PUP I'M NOT HAVING 2!!"

Sango giggled again "I know"

Inuyasha and Miroku just blinked at her...they didn't understand...well at first...then it hit Inuyasha "MY PUP IS NOT A DOG!!!" he yelled...but truth be told...he was...well in demon form. "Calm down Inuyasha...its just in case he transforms"

Kagome told him walking forward to kiss his cheek..making him blush. "Transforms?" He asked himself

"Yeah you know...like Sesshomarus does" Kagome told him..how could he forget?

"Don't worry about it...Sesshomaru only transforms when he is mad"

"Yeah..but how do you know that is the only time...its not like you guys hand out" Kagome said adding another log to the fire...even tho it was day time it was cold.

"Yeah...who is going to help and train the pup when he transforms Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. But Inuyasha didn't get to answer...someone else did.

"I shall train the pup"

They all turned to see Sesshomaru walking up. Inuyasha growled "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

He had not forgotten what Kaede told him. Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha..walked right past him and right up to Kagome "You fair well?"

"Uh..yeah..sure" She was a little uneasy. Sesshomaru let his eye leave her and drift down to her belly. Kagome blushed....very odd, very, very odd. "The pup is strong" Sesshomaru reached out his hand..about to touch her when Inuyasha jumped in front of him "Keep your hands off my woman!"

Oh how Kagome loved to hear that...well from him anyway...oh no! What was Kouga gunna do when he found out? owell. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Its ok Inuyasha...I don't think he is here to harm us"

"I don't care that bastard is not touching you!"

"INUYASHA SIT!...... watch your mouth the pup can hear you, you know! and stop calling your bother that" She said placing her hands on her hips "Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked pulling his face out the dirt "Yes half breed do watch you foul mouth..I do not wish my from nephew to inherit it" He said glaring down at his brother.

"AND YOU! Kagome said poking Sesshomaru in the chest "Stop calling him that..got it!"

"As you wish" They could not believe he gave in to her....it was crazy. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru slipped his hand onto Kagomes belly, again she blushed....to close was all that was running in her mind.

"Yes the pup will not doubt will have my strength and power" He said looking at Kagome. Inuyasha jumped and slapped Sesshomarus hand away "You say that like the pup is yours!!" Inuyasha said once again standing in front of Kagome.

"In a way little brother that pup is mine" He said turning around "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Inuyasha barked.

"You are my brother..any pups that you or I have.. will have two fathers...it is they way of our pack...pathetic you know nothing of your breed Inuyasha"

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that. "Do not worry half breed...I do not wish to breed with your woman..tho tempting..my pups would be much more powerful than yours" he said looking at Kagome.

"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled not caring about Kagome getting on to him. "Stop your braking Inuyasha...you are my brother...it is the way of our law....I have no desire to take your pup...I will train him in the areas you can not"

"I can train him just find without you!" Inuyasha said crossing his arm.

"You can not even control you own blood half breed....nor do you know anything about transforming" He said glaring death at his brother, not caring that Kagome had just told him not to call Inuyasha that.

"He is kinda right Inuyasha" Sango spoke up...going to stand next to Kagome.

"What!!" Inuyasha turned around and looked at her..shock in his eyes. Inuyasha growled. "I shall return when the pup is due" Sesshomaru said...Inuyasha turned around and was about to tell him not to bother...but he was gone.

Kagome sat on the ground "My kid has two fathers?"

---

hehe im so evil! yes you will understand why in the next chap!!!!


	11. The Scent, The Gift, The Life

"No stupid...its just some old stupid Inu thing" Inuyasha said annoyed at Kagome for even thinking it. "Oh" she was happy to hear that...it would have been....weird. Inuyasha didn't like that way Kagome took everything. She was to easy on his brother...that cold hearted killer. It made him sick.

---

Time went by, Kagome was big and Sango was getting bigger! They had fun being pregnant together...and Miroku was all to smug about it. Inuyasha watched as she grew.

Kagome sat by the warm fire...they had just got done eating. Inuyasha was sitting beside her, arms in his sleeves.

"Oh!" Inuyasha jumped up as did Miroku "Is it time!!!" Inuyasha ask, Kagome wanted to fall over and laugh. "NO IT'S NOT TIME!!...now come here" Her last word were sweet. Inuyasha sat down. "Closer" He scooted to her "Closer" she told him still. He scoot a little more...he was all to skittish with her. Kagome grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, he was still not close enough..he was leaning just to touch her.....but when...when his pup kicked at his hand...Inuyasha was right up on her...his nose stuck on her belly. Kagome giggled...it tickled. The baby kick again and Inuyasha backed his face up.

After a moment he placed his ear on her belly...again the baby kick. He removed his head and placed his hand back...he could not get enought...and Kagome was glad...she was worried he would not want to feel it.

So every day after that...Inuyasha's hand stayed on her belly as much as possible...he didn't want to miss one kick.

---

But time went on still...the time was nearing...how did they know that...?

Sesshomaru made his presents known, Inuyasha was up in one swift move "What do you want now jerk!" He said with a growl. "The time is near" Sesshomaru could smell it. Everyone looked at him "What time is near?" Kagome asked.

"The time of your pups birth" He told her...looking at her. Inuyasha stepped in front of her "Yeah..so what...why are you here!" He demanded.

"I have come for the birth"

They were all a little shock...Sesshomaru was really into this...his brothers son. Inuyasha knew his brother was not going to back down from this...and he knew inu law stated that the elder Lord would have to approve the child and bless was not one to care about Inu law...he never really even knew his family..but again he knew his brother. Inuyasha huffed and sat down...Sesshomaru stood...waiting..it would be hours...or days...it didn't matter...he could wait. But Kagome and the rest could not...

----

Inuyasha was standing next to his brother...who was very calm...like always. Miroku was standing far off away from the hut..away from the sound. Inside the hut Kaede and Sango were trying the best to deliver...a baby.

It was driving Inuyasha mad...her screams. He wanted to be in there! Inuyasha was about to make a dash inside but Sesshomaru knew it and grabbed the back of his brother fire rat. "Let go of me bastard"

"Calm yourself half breed" He was trying to focus...but his little bother was being annoying as always. Inuyasha calmed himself and Sesshomaru let him go...they went back to leaning against the wall.

A few moments later..Inuyasha sniffed the air "Whats that smell?" Inuyasha looked at his brother

Sesshomaru opened his eye "**The scent of life**" Just as the words left his mouth....the life cried, the pup cried...the baby cried.

Inuyasha waited a moment...trying to read his brother...this child meant a lot to him as well. Then with out another moment, Inuyasha was in the hut...with is mate...and his..."Its a boy!" Kagome said holding their son out to him. He took the small baby in his hands. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha nuzzled his sons face. Inuyasha looked at his mate and she smiled. She knew that Inuyasha wanted to take his son to meet his brother...and she knew his brother wanted to meet their son.

---

Inuyasha walked out with his son in his hand. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked up at his brother. This would be...there first..brotherly act really. Inuyasha walked up to his brother, bit back his pride as MUCH as possible and asked "Would you like to hold our pup" Our meaning Sesshomaru and Inuyasha...they were the last inu's and this pup was theirs. Sesshomaru removed his eyes from his brother and looked down the the child. "Indeed"

Inuyasha handed the child over and Sesshomaru held him with one arm...even tho he hand two. He took out his sword with the other hand and walked away from his younger brother. Miroku was worried

"Uh...Inuyasha?"

"It's ok monk....the sword is not meant for the kid" In fact he held it out as a warning...to not come near. Sesshomaru walked away from the two men and when he was far enough away he looked down at the baby. His head was covered with bright sliver hair...the setting sun hit it making it sparkle like dimonds. His face had one jagged marron stripe under each eye. It hew beautiful...more so than Sesshomaru himself.

"Wake son of Inu" Sesshomaru spoke..waking the pup up...he was about the cry for his mother but Sesshomaru growled..making the pup look up at him. "You have your mothers eyes" The pup smiled

"Indeed" Sesshomaru answered a question that was never asked. The pup's eyes were something new and different...that were his mothers eyes...not that of the Inu fathers. "I am Lord Sesshomaru and I will be your secondary sire" The pup cocked his head to the side...as if he did understand...but didn't understand. The pup reached up...wanting to touch Sesshomaru face...and Sesshomaru titled his head...so the his Inu pup could touch him. Sesshomaru stared at the pup and the pup stared at him....Sesshomaru knew in that instant that this pup....would be the pup to bring back the Inu race. He knew this pup would not only be his brothers life and mothers life...but his life....this would be his only pup....he swore then that he would never sire a pup of his own...this pup was just fine, and he didn't want a mate anyway.

He would protect the pup and his mother...take them as his own family. *not as in stealing Kagome ppl this is a K/I *

Sesshomaru pulled back and walked to his brother "Your pup is approved little brother"

"Yeah...whatever" Inuyasha did his best "I wish to speak with the miko" Sesshomaru said still holding the pup. Inuyasha looked at his brother oddly "Why?"

" It is of importance half breed" Inuyasha knew his brother was not about to answer him. "Fine"

Inuyasha walked in first with his brother and child behind him. Kagome sat up and looked at all the..boys. "Hi Sesshomaru"

"Miko"

Oh how she wished he would use her name "Stop calling me that in front of my son!" She thought it would be safe to spit that out at the moment. Inuyasha thought his brother would be like always and ingnor her...but he didn't "As you wish"

"Thank you....you came to see...me?" This was all a little weird.

"Indeed...I wish to give you and the pup a gift" Inuyasha had no idea what his brother was up to. Kagome thought for a moment and then smiled

"Ok"

Sesshomaru looked at the pup in his hand...he titled his head till his and the pups foreheads where touching. Sesshomaru called forth his power...and a birght light erupted, Inuyasha was about to jump..but then light went away. Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at the pup...and the he smirked. Inuyasha was by his side quick...Sesshomaru never smirked. Inuyasha looked at his pup...and their on his head was Sesshomaru's moon. Inuyasha looked up at his brother "What" He was shocked. Sesshomaru stepped away from his brother...still holding his pup...he made his way to Kagome

"You..you vowed yourself to him?" Inuyasha was just shocked, as Inuyasha said that..Sesshomaru placed his two fingers to his forehead and call forth his power...again a bright light. Sesshomaru removed his hand..the bright light followed his fingers....he slowly reached down and touch Kagome's forehead. The bright light went brighter and then vanished. "And her to" Sesshomaru said, placing her son in her arms.

Inuyasha was frozen...he said nothing as his brother walked out. Both Miroku and Sango came running in...followed by Kaede. "What Inuyasha? Kagome asked. The 3 people came in and froze. "What?" Kagome wanted to know, she looked down at her son...and there on his forehead was Sesshomaru moon, she gasp "What...what does this mean?" She whispered. Kaede grabbed a mirror and placed it in front of Kagomes face...again she gasp and placed her hand on her forehead "What does this mean" She ask loudly this time...wanting to know. Inuyasha just stood their "He...he vowed himself to you"

"But..what does that mean?" She asked again. Inuyasha looked at her this time "It means you are now protected by him...it means he takes you as his own..it means he will never mate or ever sire a pup of his own..you, you are now the mother of Inu...and our pup Azaro is now the dominate Inu..he will be the son to bring back our people..he will be the one to have full blooded Inu pups"

That was alot to say and a lot to take in. "What...do you mean his own?" That worried her a little. "It means...that you in a way are his mate...without being his mate...and our son is his son..without being his son....it just a protecting thing..nothing more, if I die..he will just protect you...provide for you..nothing more...are you worried?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk

"No" Kagome squeeked, in fact she was a little worried. "Good..cause im not that easy to get rid of!" Inuyasha said, now beisde his mate and son. Inuyasha bent down and sniffed his son

" **The scent of life**" He said smiling at his pup, he then looked at his mate...and he did not even give her time to smile back...his placed his lips on her in warm sweet kiss.

But they didn't leave the pup out...after they broke their kiss...they kissed their pup. Kaede, Sango and Miorku then joined in..sharing there congrats and thoughts...sharing there happiness.

and once again Inuyasha took in the **scent of his pup, the scent of life...the scent of their life.**

**THE END**

**----**

**OK OK OK...IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE...NEXT CHAP WILL be 1 year later....BUT THIS IS THE REAL ENDING...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. BUT KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAP, PS I KNOW I LEFT SHIPPO OUT OF THIS...LET JUST SAY HE WAS OFF TRAINING.**


	12. 6 Month Later

6 months later...

If you were to be watching...what would you see? You would not find a 6 month old who looked like a 2 year old, you would see a 6 month old who looked like a strong 6 month old. Demons don't grow fast...they grow slow...even half demon. But what would you see?

You would see that 6 month old laying in the grass...trying to crawl, you would see his father on all fours watching every movie and sniffing. You would see a monk standing proud and laughing as that full demon baby pulled his half demon fathers ears. You would see Kagome laughing and Sango smiling next to her..holding her own human child. Kouga would be there to...picking on Inuyasha..who would in turn yell at him. Kagome would not want him to yell in front of their child so she would sit him and cause there child to laugh some more. In all you would see a happy family, close friends...

you would see Kagome turn to the trees and smile, you will see a demon Lord leaning against said tree looking off, protecting.

you would see a family, close friends and a protector.

you would see life...and if you are a demon...you could smell the scent of that....life.

the end


End file.
